


God, I really love you.

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, and flirty yousana, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: The first time Yousef realizes he is in love with Sana, the first time Sana realizes she is in love with Yousef, the first time they both confess.





	God, I really love you.

Yousef has liked Sana for a long time now. At first she was just his friend's little sister. The first time he saw her she was sitting at the kitchen table with her school books scattered all over the table. She was so immersed in her work that she didn't notice Elias being home, with a friend.

However, over the years Sana got Yousef's attention more and more. And she didn't have to do anything for that. Elias and Yousef became best friends and Elias always invited Yousef over to his house. Yousef would see Sana walk past the living room when they were playing video games there, or she would be in the kitchen when he went there to get something to drink and sometimes she would join Elias and his friends in a game of basketball or even video games.

For many years Yousef didn't think about it much. Sana was just his best friend's sister. But the older they got, the more he saw Sana, the harder it got to see her as just Elias' sister. Yousef found himself wishing Sana would be sitting at the kitchen table doing homework, whenever he got up to get something to drink. Sometimes even when he wasn't thirsty. 

It didn't help that Sana started being more friendly with him. She was always nice to Elias' friends. Some of them basically live at the Bakkoush house so it wouldn't be easy for Sana to ignore them all. However, at one point her friendliness towards Yousef changed. Yousef didn't know what that meant, if she just got more used to him being at her home whenever Elias was home or if she started to feel the same way as he did. Then, Yousef didn't know what exactly it was that he felt. He just knew that seeing Sana, even if they didn't speak more than a Hello, made his day better.

Then, Sana started to hang around the guys more. She didn't just say Hello or answer questions. She initiated conversations. Yousef wasn't sure if he just imagined it or if Sana really spend more time talking to him than to the other guys. His thoughts were validated by that one time they were all sitting in the garden and Sana came outside with a basketball under her arm and her phone in her hand. She didn't notice that the guys were outside at first, neither did Elias, Adam, Mikael, Adam or Even notice Sana coming out of the house. Yousef did though. He always did. For one reason or another Mutta and Adam screamed at the same time which made Sana look up from her phone, a confused and kind of annoyed look on her face. She didn't come closer and when Elias called her: "Hey, sis. Wanna join us?", Sana had only shook her head. Eyebrows furrowed and a small frown on her lips. Then she met Yousef's gaze and he smiled at her. His attempt at making her frown go away. Yousef felt the need to get up and walk over to her; he had stopped listening to what the boys were talking about when his eyes landed on Sana. But Yousef didn't have to get up, Sana's small frown turned into the smallest smile when she saw Yousef ginning at her. Yousef took the smile as a good sign and nodded lightly, to indicate that Sana should join them. He looked from his friends over to Sana and waited for her to react. And she did. Slowly she walked over to the boys and sat down close to them but didn't say anything because Elias and Mikael were in a big discussion about something... Yousef didn't pay enough attention to know what the topic was.   
Once Sana sat down Elias turned to her and exclaimed loudly: "You did decide to join us! What changed your mind?" Sana smiled at her brother but shrugged. Elias didn't ask any more and Sana rolled the basketball on the ground next to her to preoccupy herself. She didn't know that Yousef's eyes kept on finding her and that he couldn't do anything to stop. When she looked up and they shared a look, both of them smiled at each other, not saying anything. 

That is how things were between them for a long time. Communicating with looks more than with words. She is just a nice girl Yousef tried to tell himself but could never stop himself from thinking, and smart and beautiful.

Something changed once they had a real conversation, just the two of them, about something other than Elias' whereabouts, information about a game the boys were playing which Sana joined or how school is going. Looking for a way to keep talking to her, Yousef offered to teach her how to peel carrots. 

After that Yousef felt like he was able to make a move. He knew that him wanting to see Sana and talk to her about anything, really, was not just because she was nice. He admitted to himself that he might have a crush on Sana. 

"Don't stare if you want to hide your little crush.", Mikael had whispered to Yousef with an knowing smile when they were eating at the Bakkoush house once again; Elias, Yousef, Mutta, Adam, Mikael, Sana and her parents. Yousef had immediately turned to Mikael to deny it but Mikael looked at him knowingly and turned away from him. 

That day he admitted his crush on her to himself.

And when he felt like Sana would be comfortable enough with it, he added her on Facebook. Asking what she's up to was not weird anymore, being alone with her wasn't weird anymore, spending time with her outside of the Bakkoush house wasn't weird anymore.

It was like the universe hated him because one day after they finally had their first date, after a few weeks that made Yousef's heart ache because Sana distanced herself, he had to leave. He was more than happy to see that part of his family again that he only ever sees in the summer but the evening he had spent with Sana made him want to stay and spend the summer with her. They had so much fun and for the first time he felt really secure that Sana did see him as more than her brother's friend. 

Sitting at the gate at the airport, with 15 minutes until boarding, Yousef couldn't keep thoughts about the previous evening out of his head.  
Sana never stopping smiling, her dimples always showing. Sana trusting him enough to catch her when she jumps down those big stairs. He could almost hear her laughter from when they did the 'trust test' with the showers. The way she grinned and teased him about him bringing food to break her fast. He remembers Sana opening up to him. At the thought of Sana being bullied, even when it was in the past, he clenches his jaw and his chest tightens. Yousef doesn't want her to hurt, ever. At the same time he couldn't describe the warm feeling inside about Sana trusting him enough to open up to him even if he tried. He loves that Sana and him can be silly one moment and talk about serious topics in the next one. Disagreeing doesn't make them fight; it makes them try to understand the other one.

His phone beeps and pulls him out of his thoughts. 

"I hope you have a lot of fun with your family! <3"

"And keep me updated if you are attacked by swans or not... then I can hit up Stephen Curry if necessary!"

As soon as Sana's name appears on his screen, a big smile finds its way on Yousef's face. It's still very early, He knows she went to bed late last night, but she still got up early and thought of texting him. But once again, it dawns on him that he won't see her all summer, at least not in person. That thought makes him lower his phone slowly and stare into nothingness for a few moments. His chest tightens, his mouth goes dry, breathing is hard for some time. 

Yousef closes his eyes and swallows the lump in his throat. It shouldn't be this hard to not see your crush for a few weeks. And it's not. It's not just a crush anymore, maybe hasn't been for some time now.

With the worst timing ever, Yousef realizes one very obvious thing.

He is in love with Sana Bakkoush. 

\--

Two months. Two months Sana didn’t see Yousef. Well, at least in person. They talked pretty much every day. Yousef shared his summer adventures with Sana and Sana told him about everything that happened in her summer holidays.

Every time Sana got a text she quickly unlocked her phone. Usually it was Yousef and seeing his name on the screen of her phone made her smile from ear to ear and her heart skip a beat. The times it was not Yousef she had to remind herself not to get sad about it because if it wasn’t Yousef it almost always was one of the girls.

Now, after two months of just texting, and facetiming once in a while, Yousef would arrive in Oslo any minute. He told Sana when he would land and she kept on staring at the clock. She needed to know that the flight went well and Yousef and his family landed safely. Sana had prayed for them. Walking up and down in her room, she turned her phone in her hands, a nervous habit. She’s not only worried about him landing safely but also about seeing him after such a long time. The last time they were together they were on a date and had a great time. But what if he doesn’t feel the same anymore? A lot can change in two months. Especially if you’re not seeing the other person in that time.

Sana thought about going to the airport but quickly realized that that wouldn’t be the best idea. Technically, Yousef and Sana only went on one date. That doesn’t promise anything. However, Sana remembers their conversation that night very well and knows that they silently promised something to each other. Her nervousness just makes her doubt things she knows.

Sana’s phone beeps and Sana’s heart beats faster. It’s Yousef.

“We landedJ”

Sana let’s out a breath and smiles to herself. She doesn’t really know why she gets so anxious about him being on a plane. Technology is advanced enough to get people from one country to another in a few hours, she flew before.

Finally, she stops pacing in her room and sits down on her bed and answers Yousef’s text.

“Good J How was the flight?”

Sana lets herself fall on her back and closes her eyes for a second. She starts scrolling up in their text conversation. Many pictures of old buildings Yousef saw on a sightseeing tour and thought Sana would enjoy. Pictures of Yousef with his cousins. A lot of pictures of Turkish food Yousef thought Sana needed to see. Sana didn’t realize that they texted this much. She knew she had her phone in her hand pretty much always but now that she’s been scrolling for 5 minutes, she’s still at the text from two days ago.

She gets another text from Yousef which makes her smile a lot again. She sits up and reads the text.

“Good. This older lady sat next to me and talked about her children the whole way. I can tell you her sons’ biographies later!”

Sana leaves her room and goes to the kitchen. And what a surprise: Mutta, Elias, Mikael and Adam are there, eating. When are they not here? Not that it bothers her. They all arrived home from their holidays earlier than Yousef.

“Hi, sis!”, Elias says loudly as soon as he sees her enter the kitchen.

Sana answers with a ‘Hi’ directed to all four guys and gets herself something to drink. Whatever they were talking about before, they stopped and all turned around to look at Sana, who was standing by the window.

Sceptically Sana looks at each of them and waits for one of the four to say whatever they felt like they needed to say.

Elias speaks up and Sana is very aware of the four pairs of eyes trained on her. “Yousef landed in Oslo.” Sana just nods and presses her lips together to not break into a grin. The guys look disappointed that Sana didn’t give them a bigger reaction.

“Of course she already knew!”, Mutta laughs and shakes his head.

“He probably texted her before us!”, Adam exclaims.

Sana once again just shrugs. It is a very amusing view seeing them half offended and half amused themselves.

“Are we going to see him later?”, Mikael asks the guys and sends a look in Sana’s direction as well. Just the thought of seeing him again makes Sana take in a sharp breath and a smile grow on her face.

Elias on the other hand answers: “That dude just landed. He probably wants to sleep when he gets home. We’ll see him tomorrow.” While the other guys in the room agree, Sana tries to not show them how disappointed she is and shortly after leaves the kitchen. Even before she arrives in her room her phone beeps again. A message from Yousef.

“Meet me at the basketball court in an hour? J”

The whole way to the basketball court, the court they played at after bringing Elias to Noora’s, Sana can’t keep a smile off of her face. She missed him. She knew she would miss him but she couldn’t imagine how much.

And there he was. Standing at the other end of the basketball court. He had arrived even before her and she left the house earlier than necessary. The closer she got, the more excited she grew. The big smile on her face doesn’t leave for a second.

When Yousef heard her footsteps he turns around and watches as Sana came closer. Sana’s eyes travel along his body. He is in sweatpants and a white t-shirt. His hair is covered by a snapback and he has his phone in his hands.

Sana always laughed when people talked about having butterflies in their stomach. She didn’t think she would get a feeling like that. But here she is. Seeing Yousef in his very chill clothes, looking a little exhausted but greeting her with the biggest and brightest smile. She felt butterflies and a whole zoo in her stomach.

“I’m sorry that I look like this but I just went home to leave my stuff there and came to meet you right away.”, Yousef says as Sana finally stands in front of him. Sana’s heart starts racing even faster at this. He could’ve gone home and rest and meet everyone later but he choose to meet her now. And she’s over the moon about it. She missed him so much. Sana wouldn’t miss anyone she only has a crush on this much. She wouldn’t feel this happy seeing someone who is only a crush after two months of being apart.

Standing there, on the basketball court, Yousef matching Sana’s huge grin, she realizes something very important.

She is in love with Yousef Acar.

\--

Mondays are Yousef and Sana’s day. It’s his free day and it has become a tradition that Yousef picks Sana up from school and they do something together.

Today, they went to eat something first and ended up going to a park, sitting in the sun and talking. Sana and Yousef seem to never run out of things to talk about. And sometimes they sit next to each other, not saying a word and simply enjoying each other’s presence.  
Sana is sitting on her jacket while Yousef is lying in the grass. He has his head turned to look at Sana and watches her as she reads a book for her English class.

“Can you stop that?”, Sana asks Yousef without looking up from her book.

“What am I doing?”, Yousef asks back even though he knows what she means.

“Stop looking at me. It makes me nervous.”, Sana says and can’t help but laugh. Now she turns to look at Yousef as well, who sits up and tilts his head to the side.

“I make you nervous?”, he asks in a challenging way. He looks her in the eyes and Sana doesn’t look away. The sun is shining right into Sana’s face and she has to squint to be able to look at Yousef. She leans in a little closer, obviously with a sarcastic remark on her mind. However, she doesn’t get to answer because out of nowhere, it starts to rain. No, it starts pouring rain. Quickly they both stand up; Sana packs the book in her bag which Yousef takes from her. He grabs her hand and they start running to find a dry place to stand until the rain calms down. Neither of them has brought an umbrella.

They find a canopy and once they stand there, they are already drenched. That doesn’t bother neither Sana nor Yousef. They are both laughing.  
Still holding her hand, Yousef watches how Sana tries to wipe away her smudged make up, she thinks there is. Sana tries to be careful and her light violet colored hijab is sticking to the sides of her face. In that moment Yousef is sure that he has never seen a more beautiful girl in his life.

Yousef lifts his free hand and wants to wipe a big raindrop from Sana’s face. She sees what he’s doing and just nods. While he is doing that slowly, they look each other into the eyes and Sana starts to say something.

“Did you know..”, she starts and Yousef starts smiling broadly. He knows that an interesting fact about anything will follow now. “If there is rain in the desert, the chances are that you might not get wet. The droplets fade away under the influence of hot air. And that’s why it’s hard to tell when it rains in the desert. It’s called Phantom rain.”

Yousef has a tender look on his face and there is only one thought on his mind. How can Sana be this beautiful, and funny, and smart? He is fascinated by her, how she is so eager to learn more about everything, how she is so understanding and open-minded.

“God, I really love you.” It slips out of Yousef’s mouth before he can register what’s happening. Sana’s eyes widen and she looks at him with a small smile on her face. But she doesn’t say anything. She’s not able to in that moment. But Yousef understands it different from what Sana thinks.

“O God. I… I… It just slipped, I was thinking it and I couldn’t…”, Yousef starts to ramble. Did he say it too soon? He didn’t plan on saying it but it was what he was thinking and it just happened.

Sana interrupts him by squeezing his hand a little. Yousef’s gaze falls on their intertwined hands and then he looks up, into Sana’s eyes again.

“Yousef, breath.”, she says and chuckles lightly. That Sana is smiling and not reacting negatively lifts a weight of Yousef’s chest. He nods and takes a deep breath. Then Sana continues to talk.

“I wouldn’t want the guy I’m in love with to die because he forgot to breath.”

This sentence didn’t help Yousef to breath properly. His breath hitched in his throat, his eyebrows shot up and then a grin appeared on his lips.

“Does that mean…?”, is all he can say because his heart is racing too much.

Sana nods and answers: “I love you, Yousef.”


End file.
